Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for facilitating sells of products via social media platforms and the like.
Related Art
Social media have become very popular. Social media are typically accessed via the Internet and include websites that facilitate interactions among people. The people can share information among members of virtual communities. The information can relate to any desired topics. For example, people can share experiences and ideas regarding food, travel, religion, cars, music, movies, hobbies, or science via social media websites.
Common social media websites include FaceBook, Twitter, LinkedIn, Pinterest, MySpace, LiveJournal, Tagged, and Orkut. There are many other social medial websites. Some social media websites are general interest websites and some social media websites are for members that share a particular interest.
Merchants often provide links to social media websites. Social media website members can “like” products of the merchants to their social media website to indicate to others that they enjoy or like the products. Such liking of a product provides an indication of the user's approval, e.g., a recommendation of the product, on the social media website where other members can view the recommendation. The merchants believe that such liking provides effective advertising for their products. That is, the merchants expect that other social media website members will see that such products have been liked by a member and will then purchase the products.